A Real Long Night
by Ficalicious
Summary: Next in the One Night Real Soon Series. Sookie has had a real long night. How can Eric make it better? Gratuitous sex on the hood of a car. You've been warned. Rated M for sMut!


**A Real Long Night**

**Next instalment in the One Night Real Soon series. I know. FINALLY! Yes. Here it is. And you will enjoy it!**

**Sookie has had a real long night at work. And all these taunting dreams she's been having aren't helping matters. What if Eric's as fed up as she it? Gratuitous sex on the hood of a car. You've been warned. Not mine. Just playing. Please read and review. Make me ever so happy!**

Sookie's feet were killing her.

She was on the tail end of a double after six days straight. She was exhausted. Her arms were aching, her wrists throbbing from carrying countless trays of drinks and food. Her head pounded with the unchecked thoughts barraging it. She was defenceless against them. Her telepathic abilities were always hard to control but more so when she was tired. And she was definitely tired.

Merlotte's had been uncharacteristically busy for the past week. With two waitresses out and a fry cook short, Sam had been run ragged. He'd nothing short of _begged _Sookie to pick up the extra shifts, promising to make it up to her with some vacation time. And Sookie, knowing that Sam was really in a bind, had said yes. But now she was regretting it. Not regretting helping Sam, per se. But regretting the fact that she hadn't thought harder about the toll all these shifts were going to take on her. Or more specifically; her feet.

Twisting her body between tables, Sookie took orders for more drinks. Her weighted tray was quickly alleviated as patrons were served their drinks. She hauled back to the bar and leant for a moment, resting her elbows on the polished oak. She raised her eyes to find Sam smiling at her. He was pulling a beer and as he let the head settle he gave Sookie a grateful look.

"How you holding up, cher?" He asked softly. He started on another beer. His eyes were tired but Sookie could see the softness there.

"Its crazy in here tonight." She managed, giving him a half hearted grin.

"Yeah, good for business but even I'm looking forward to getting some sleep." He gave her his patented crooked smile. Sookie rolled her shoulders, easing the tension there before taking her reloaded tray back out onto the floor.

As she worked, smiling and laughing and talking with customers, Sookie couldn't help but recognise and all too familiar tingle along her spine. She was being watched. She knew that much. And she had a pretty good idea as to who it was doing the watching. Subtly looking around, Sookie tried to spot the blonde hair, the impressive frame but was disappointed (a fact she would admit only to herself) to be unable to find him. She worked on, trying to ignore the hum along the bond that she shared with a certain vampire.

"You alright there Sookie?" Catfish asked as she handed him another pitcher of Bud. "You're all red." He gave her a friendly leer and Sookie tried to smile. She felt her face flushing. She'd been thinking about the dreams she'd been having lately. All kinds of dreams. Vivid dreams. And all starring a very annoying Viking. She wanted to say she was fed up with them - one of them _had _almost caused her to have a car accident! But she'd be lying if she said they weren't thrilling, that they didn't leave her wet and aching so badly that she couldn't find relief. Lying if she said that she wasn't seriously considering jumping said vampire the next time she saw him in the flesh.

But now wasn't the time for that. She pushed those thoughts as far from her mind as she could and focused on her work. She even managed to push away the tingling buzz that told her Eric was near. Once or twice she pinched herself, just to make sure she wasn't asleep. When, _finally, _the last customer had been hustled out, the tables had been cleaned, shakers refilled, dishes done, and everything was done and dusted, Sookie said her goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then Sook. Thanks again for all your help." Sam gave the blonde a grateful smile. He looked ready to collapse. Sookie hoped he'd be alright locking up and getting over to his trailer. It was only across the car park but she still worried.

"Night Sam." She smiled. She headed out the back door to the employees car park and stopped dead.

"Eric." His name came out choked, breathy and sensual all at once. Sookie caught herself with her mouth hanging slightly open.

The Viking had been pacing the car park like a man possessed. His long legs had been pounding the gravel as his mind churned over. He needed to find out what these dreams meant. Where they sharing dreams? Or was his need to finally have her succumb to him so strong that he was projecting his desires into his unconscious mind? Being close to her, even from the car park, had his senses reeling. He was hard - painfully so. As he watched her walk out that rickety door and further across the gravel towards him he wanted nothing more than to push her against a tree and take her. But that wouldn't be enough. He needed more than a quick fuck against a tree.

"Sookie." He gave her a heated look, one that made her toes tingle. Sookie swallowed loudly, drawing Eric's gaze to her throat. She gave a nervous laugh.

"What are you doing here?" She asked conversationally. No reason to be rude, was there?

"I am here to see you." He said firmly. Oh, well, there was no arguing with that.

"Here I am," she said. "You've seen me. I'll be off now, if you don't mind." She moved towards her car. His presence was unnerving her. She needed to put some distance between them before she did something she'd regret.

"I am here to talk with you." His voice was deep, all grave and sexy as hell. Sookie felt goose bumps break out across her skin. And it had nothing to do with the temperature.

"Can it wait til another night? I'm beat. And its late. I want to go home." She made another move towards her car. Eric intercepted her, his large hands coming to rest on her upper arms.

"No. It can not wait." His blue eyes pierced hers. Sookie found herself gazing up at him. The feel of his hands on her bare skin was undoing her. She'd been dreaming about this for weeks. And now he was actually here. Touching her. Looking at her. So close she could smell him. She could sense his arousal, his unease, his tension. She felt wired.

"Eric," she started, trying to pull away. It was a half hearted attempt - she wouldn't lie to herself. She didn't really want him to let her go. But she had to make a show of it at least.

"Have you been having them too?" He asked urgently, his hands caressing her arms. Sookie gave him a puzzled look.

"Having what?"

"Dreams? About me."

"I don't think that's any of your business, Eric." She sassed, pulling away.

"I have been having them every night. So real that I am convinced that I am touching you. That I am buried in your heat. I can hear you moaning my name. I can feel your wetness around me, your breath on my neck. I can feel your heart beat against me as I bring you release over and over. It is so real."

Sookie's breath hitched, hearing his words. Her eyes were wide. His words were arousing her much more than she would have liked.

"You're dreaming about me?" She asked dumbly, still feeling a bit hazed by his honest, sensual words.

"Yes. And I need to know if you are having these dreams also." He was watching her intently. There was a predatory gleam in his eye. Sookie felt like prey. She knew he would catch her in a lie. He would sense it, just as he had sensed her arousal. She nodded slowly.

"Yes. I've been having them." She admitted quietly, her face flushing. Eric's lips pulled back into a smile, his fangs gleaming. Obviously her words, while not as eloquent as his, had flicked his Bic.

"What happens?" He asked, advancing on her. Sookie looked startled. She was supposed to tell him about how his tongue felt on her skin? How he made love to her for hours, bringing her more pleasure than she'd ever known possible? How he was sweet and gentle and sexy and passionate? She couldn't possibly tell him that.

As if reading her thoughts, Eric smirked.

"They are very good, aren't they?"

"I-uh-they're alright." She managed, self consciously. Eric caressed her hair lovingly. Sookie jerked in surprise.

"I especially liked the one where you took me in your mouth. You have a very talented mouth, dear Sookie." His fingers trailed over her lips.

"How did you know about that?" She asked, startled. She hadn't told a soul about those dreams. Her face flushed furiously. How did Eric know about her going down on him in her dreams?

"And where I take you on my desk. That one left me in a tricky situation, I dare say." He gave her such a knowing look that Sookie's legs quivered. She was losing out to her battle of resistance. Eric was working some kind of spell over her and she was powerless against it.

"How do you know about all this?" She asked again, furious that he had invaded these personal thoughts.

"Because I was there." He purred, his lips caressing her cheek, her jaw, her neck. Sookie's heart fluttered and a flood of wetness soaked her.

"You were _watching _me?" She demanded furiously. How dare he!

"I was _there_." He pulled back, looking into her eyes. Sookie considered his words. Had he really been there in those dreams? She had woken several times wondering if it had been a dream. If it had been _her _dream. She'd felt too connected to him for it to be just a regular dream. They had been too powerful, too detailed. There had been things about him that she had had no way of knowing.

"We were sharing dreams?" She asked, confused. Eric looked thoughtful before focussing on her lips.

"I believe so." He moved to lightly lick her lips. Sookie gasped, her lips parting. Eric's tongue darted inside, tracing long the edge of her lips before seeking out her tongue. Sookie allowed him this entrance, paralysed against his kiss.

Eric's demon soured as he tasted her. She was pliant against him, her lips parted, accepting him. He kissed her thoroughly, revelling when she reciprocated the kiss with ardour. He pulled her body flush with his and felt her breasts pushing against his hard chest. His arousal was prominent between them, wedged between their thrusting bodies.

Sookie moaned into Eric's eager mouth. This felt too good to be true. All of her dreams were culminating in this moment in the car park of Merlotte's. It couldn't be real. Acting on impulse she reached up and pinched Eric hard on the arm.

"Ouch." The Viking growled, pulling back. He looked shocked that she had pinched him. Sookie couldn't help but giggle.

"Just making sure this wasn't a dream," she smirked. Eric gave her a predatory smirk. Obviously the pain had turned him on.

"I believe you are supposed to pinch yourself," he chastised, pulling her against him firmly. He walked them backwards until they reached her yellow car. Sookie felt the cold metal against the backs of her bare thighs. She shivered at the contact. Eric eased her back until she was laying against the hood. He loomed over her. Sookie tried to catch her breath. Things were going very quickly. And oddly enough, she didn't want to question them. After weeks of sexually charged dreams that had left her desperate for release that was exactly what she wanted. Release. With Eric. And she was going to get it.

Reaching up in a sudden emboldened move of passion Sookie pulled the Viking to her. Her mouth devoured his ravenously. Her tongue tangled with his, fighting for dominance. Eric matched her, challenged her, fought her, and caressed her. He gave and he took. The kiss was deep and fierce and left Sookie breathless and heaving against him. Her legs wrapped around his lean waist, pulling him firmly against her. Her hips thrust against his and she relished the feel of his hardness between them. She wanted to finally feel him inside her. The real him.

"Lift your arms," Eric murmured. Sookie acquiesced immediately, lifting her arms. Eric pulled her white shirt over her head and threw it aside. He made short work of her bra and quickly buried his face in her breasts. He tasted her nipples; his tongue circling the puckered peaks tantalisingly before sucking each one into his mouth in turn. He tortured her with his talented tongue, urging her towards the blissful peak.

Sookie felt herself losing control. She was close. She'd never been so close before. Digging her fingers into Eric's blonde hair she ground against him as he devoured her breasts. His hips pressed into hers, his hardness hitting all of the right spots. Sookie cried out as she tumbled over into oblivion.

When she regained her senses Eric was divesting himself of his shirt. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight and Sookie's breath was taken away from her all over again as she basked in his beauty. He was gorgeous. As though sculpted from marble his muscles rippled beneath glorious alabaster skin. He was devastating and Sookie was drooling to get her hands on him.

She pulled him to her again, this time her tongue roaming his neck, his chest, his tight nipples. Eric's hands continued their assault on her body. Sookie allowed him to remover her shorts and panties. She returned the favour, shucking Eric's jeans. Then she took him in, in all his glory. Her dreams hadn't done him justice. He was far more delicious in the flesh than any subconscious rambling could conjure. She licked her lips and pushed him back.

Eric stood away from the car and allowed Sookie's predatory assessment. She took his arms in her hands and turned them so that he was leaning against the car. Dropping down before him she gazed at his manhood. He was impressive, as she had already surmised. His hard cock stood proud and thick amongst a dark blonde thatch of hair. She felt herself salivating. Taking him in her hand she tested the weight of him, got to know the contours of him.

Running her fingers over the bell curve of the head and down the thick shaft she enjoyed watching the expressions crossing his face. He was enjoying this. She literally had the Viking vampire Sheriff of Area 5 in the palm of her hand. A smirk crossed her lips a second before she took him in her mouth. Eric groaned, his head falling back against the hood of the car with a _thunk._ His hips jerked and Sookie steadied him with a hand to his hip as she worked him. Her other hand came up to caress his balls. They were soft and perfect and she relished his reaction. He was losing himself to her touch. _Eric _was losing control to _her. _Little old telepath Sookie. She felt a surge of feminine pride.

Taking him deep into her throat Sookie hummed around his cock causing Eric to lose the thin control he had. He came into her mouth, his hips pumping, his cock throbbing and pulsing. Sookie swallowed all of him. When she pulled back she was gasping. She gave him a grin.

"As good as you dreamed?" She asked, teasing. Eric gave her an incredulous look. Was this _really _Sookie Stackhouse?

"Better," he said vehemently. He looked down. His cock was still achingly hard. He still wanted her. Reaching out he dragged her to him for another heated kiss. He could taste himself on her lips. This only surged him on. Hardened him further. Knowing that she had tasted him, taken him into her mouth, wanted him, it was erotic. Eric wanted to make her his. He'd had enough of dreaming and playing games. He wanted her. Point blank.

He pushed her back onto the hood once more. Sookie's eyes were wide, expectant. Her expression turned to confusion as he placed the lightest of kisses on her lips before travelling southward. Her eyes widened further as she realised his intention and she squirmed in anticipation.

Eric took his time. He grazed his fangs lightly along the inside of her thigh, causing Sookie to jerk and quiver. He tongued behind her knee drawing gasps of pleasure from her. He kissed her at her apex, just above her quivering heat. And all the time Sookie writhed beneath him, lost to the pleasure. When his tongue finally found her centre she just about passed out. Instead a loud keen tore from her lips, her hands digging viciously into his skull. Eric smirked against her pussy, her wetness coating his lips. He loved her taste.

Sookie's knees clasped around Eric's ears as she tried to pull him closer, tried to urge his tongue deeper into her. He was teasing her clit and alternating between flat strokes of his tongue and then turning it into a hard point. It was driving her wild. She couldn't hold herself back. She came hard and hot into his face. She could feel Eric's fangs nicking the tender flesh and she felt another orgasm barrel through her. When he was done she was a shaking, quivering mess, gasping for air on the hood of her old car. To Eric she looked phenomenal.

He stood and loomed above her. Sookie's hands reached out, settling on his shoulders. Their eyes met. Blue on brown. Her chest was heaving, causing her body to shake. She was inviting him in. Eric positioned himself at her dripping core and eased inside. As her heat and wetness encased him he released a shudder. She was so hot and tight. He felt like he was burning up. Thrusting to the hilt he drew a cry of pleasure from Sookie. Her legs wrapped around him, her hands alternating between burying themselves in his hair and clawing at his back. Eric thrust powerfully, sliding Sookie slightly on the bonnet. He withdrew fully and thrust back in. With every thrust Sookie's breasts bounced tantalisingly. Eric dipped his head to capture a rosy nipple in his lips.

Sookie felt like she was riding out one continuous orgasm from the second he entered her. It was far better than any dream she had ever had. He was so deep and hard and he was stroking all the right spots. She couldn't catch her breath. Her nails were digging fiercely into his skin but the pain only seemed to urge Eric on. He was setting a punishing pace and Sookie was certain she would have bruises on her butt tomorrow. But she didn't care.

Her hips jerked against Eric's as his hand slipped between them, tweaking her clit. Sookie cried out, loudly, her body wound tighter than a spring. She was ready to explode. Eric kissed her fiercely, his tongue caressing hers, his fangs nicking her lips slightly. Sookie moaned into him, urging him on. Eric pulled back, gazing at her. His eyes were hooded, dark, full of passion and pure animalistic desire. She'd never seen anything more gorgeous. His hips continued to pound her into the hood of the car. He licked at her neck, just below the ear. It was a spot that drove Sookie crazy. She gasped and held his head to her. Just when she didn't think her pleasure could get any higher, or that she could come again, Eric buried his fangs in her.

Sookie's scream of pleasure permeated the thick air of the woods. It permeated through Eric's brain, ringing like a triumph. She was his. Her orgasm tore his from him and he shuddered his release into her receptive body.

As they lay there in the aftermath, Sookie panting, Eric slowly softening inside her, they gazed at one another. Eric's mouth was smeared with her blood. Sookie could feel it still oozing slowly from the wound in her neck.

"That was amazing," she gasped, still holding him to her. She didn't feel strong enough to stand on her own just yet.

"That it was," he purred back at her, his lips finding hers. Sookie sighed into the kiss. After the pounding she had just taken this was sweet, gentle. Nice.

"Sookie? You alright?" A voice called out into the dark. Sookie's eyes shot open. Oh god! Sam! He must have heard everything. She looked around quickly. Sam's lights were on and he was standing on the small porch at the front of his trailer. Moving fast to cover herself Sookie went to urge Eric to do the same.

Except he wasn't there.

What the hell?

Across town Pam glared down at her Sire.

"Eric, wake the hell up." She gave him a shake. The Viking roused quite rapidly, looking around for Sookie. His eyes fell on his Childe.

"You have _got _to stop falling asleep at work," Pam teased, giving a pointed look at Eric's sodden crotch. He growled.

"Fuck."

**Oh yes I did! Hahahah. Evil chuckle. Couldn't resist. You thought it was the real deal. Didn't you? I just couldn't help myself. But you liked it. You know you did. So why don't you click that little button and tell me how much you liked it? I'm pitting Bones fans against True Blood fans for the glory of the best reviewers. Do your team proud and submit one!**


End file.
